Castle
Castle is the fourth map in the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Overview 'Map Layout' Castle consists of three floors inside the castle, the outer courtyard, the inner courtyard, and the "Pack-a-Path." The Pack-a-Path is not considered part of the map to some players, however. 'Outer Courtyard' The outer courtyard is the spawning area in this map and consists of two areas. As most starting rooms, the first area consists Quick Revive, two weapons off the wall, and four barriers. The next area consists of two more barriers, two more weapons off the wall, and the IChallenge 5000. 'Inner Courtyard' The inner courtyard consists of three areas. The first area consists of two perks, three windows, and one weapon off the wall. The second area consists of one perk, two windows, and two weapons off the wall. The third area consists of three perks, one barrier, and no weapons off the wall, as there are two other doors to open in this room. From the last area, the players may open a door which connects all of the courtyards, or open a door into the castle, where more things await. 'Inside, 1st Floor, Foyer' The Foyer is the first place in the castle, which consists of many barriers, but no weapons off the wall. It also, however, contains the Switcharoo and the Power Switch, which is the point where The Bushido arrive (that is, if the players turn on the power). 'Inside, 1st Floor, Meeting Area' The Meeting Area is the other part of the first floor of the castle. It consists of about the same number of barriers, has two weapons off the wall, but does not contain any perks. 'Inside, 2nd Floor' As the castle gets smaller toward the top, the second floor is the second smallest area in the map, not having as many barriers as the first floor and not having any weapons or perks at all. However, a Zipline can be found and goes to the Outer Courtyard's third area. 'Inside, 3rd Floor' The third floor is one of the last areas in the map and is also the smallest. It only consists of two barriers and is considered on of the best camping areas on the map, as there is only one way for zombies to enter (other than the barriers). '"Pack-a-Path"' The "Pack-a-Path" is a path in the netherworld in which players go to if they have the new perk and they die (not go down, actually die and disappear). It is where players can Pack-a-Punch their weapon, if they have the money, and can return when they like (however, they will instantly be kicked out after one minute. They will be returned to the starting area, like in Kino der Toten. 'New Perks' A new perk, called Sugar High Surge, is introduced in this map. 'New Enemies' The Bushido are a new type of special zombie that appear in this map. 'Musical Easter Egg' 'Weapons' All weapons in the canon Modern Warfare series. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Deathwish Category:Interceptor7